1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a control apparatus for a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a touch screen of a mobile terminal refers to an input device which is applied to a display such that buttons displayed thereon are touched to manipulate the terminal. That is, the touch screen refers to a display device which is designed such that when a user directly touches the touch screen using a finger or a pen-shaped touch tool, a device having the screen recognizes the touched portion and accordingly executes a corresponding command or moves a position of a cursor.